


Sequel to "Burning Desire"

by Venivincere



Series: Burning Desire [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venivincere/pseuds/Venivincere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little sequel, of sorts, to Burning Desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sequel to "Burning Desire"

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Fourth Wave Thank You Fest for Luthien and Tboy. Second in the "Burning Desire" arc.
> 
> Posted to Skyehawke on September 23, 2003 here: http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=514

"Hey, Severus, listen to this!"  
  
"Not now, Harry, I'm working."  
  
"On a Sunday afternoon?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Please, just two minutes. That's all I ask."  
  
"With you, two minutes ends up being two hours."  
  
"You didn't object last time..."  
  
"Well, I couldn't, if you remember."  
  
"I thought we agreed we liked the gag?"  
  
"I like the gag. I despise getting behind grading essays."  
  
"Please, Severus. Just one paragraph."  
  
"Fine, then. One. And if I don't finish these first-year essays before supper, I will give you a detention and you will grade them."  
  
"You can't give me detentions anymore! As of two weeks ago, I am no longer your student."  
  
"No, but you are my apprentice, and I think you will find in that contract you were so eager to sign, that as your master, I do have the right to punish you as I see fit."  
  
"If you think you're motivating me to hurry, you're wrong."  
  
"If you think sounding seductive will get me to listen, you're wrong."  
  
"Irritable git... where was I?"  
  
"My apologies for leading you astray. What are you reading from?"  
  
"Oh!  _His Lover's Revenge_. It's the sequel to  _His Other Lover_. Oh, do stop rolling your eyes! I know you liked the first one, and you'll love this! And besides, -- "  
  
"Very well."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Very well, Harry. Read it to me."  
  
"...Erm, OK, then. Here goes: 'Etienne lovingly cast  _scourgify_  on his wayward partner's derriere, and arranged him more comfortably over his knee. He felt Jean-Claude's erection press into the side of his thigh, and was pleased. Even now, even after Jean-Claude's little romp in the Rue Benedict, Etienne still had the power to arouse him with just the thought of a punishment. But Etienne did not intend to play old games. Jean-Claude did not yet know the extent to today's punishment. Today, Jean Claude would feel on his body every lash that cut into Etienne's heart when he discovered him in bed with Bernard. Today's would be a real punishment, not a game.' May I read on?"  
  
"Hmmm. Continue."  
  
"'Etienne summoned a dish of water and the scented oil he kept under the bed. He oiled the fingers of his right hand, and dipped his left hand in the water. He held Jean-Claude's ass tight with his wet hand, and stuffed three oiled fingers in at once. Jean-Claude, expecting the first, hard spank, grunted in surprise, and his cock gave a twitch against Etienne's leg. Very good. Etienne gently stroked in and out, and fairly soon, Jean-Claude was responding to his rhythm, pushing back as well as he could into Etienne's fingers, and as a by-product, rubbing his cock on Etienne's leg. Three more thrusts, and Jean-Claude shouted hoarsely, and came down Etienne's leg.' More?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"My, we are impatient, aren't we? 'The first part of his plan worked perfectly. Everyone knew a spanking hurt far more after a good orgasm - all the nerves were extra-sensitive. And now to the second part of his plan. While Jean-Claude was still groaning with the last pulse of his release, Etienne raised his hand, gently removed his fingers from Jean-Claude's opening, and immediately smacked hard over the stretched and throbbing hole. The water on his hand intensified the effect of the spank on Jean-Claude's sensitized nerves, and Etienne grinned in satisfaction when Jean-Claude howled with dismay. He lifted his hand and admired for a moment the deep, red handprint on Jean-Claude's ass. Then he dipped his hand in the water again, and rained a series of hard, wet spanks over Jean-Claude's derriere. Jean-Claude did not disappoint him - the howls became tears as he realized the intent of today's punishment, but Etienne was looking for a more permanent expression of remorse. With Jean-Claude's ass a glowing red, he summoned the riding crop and dipped it in the water. A few welts were in order.' Severus, what are you doing?"  
  
"Disrobing, obviously."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Come here, Harry. Bring the book."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Disrobe immediately."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"Don't you think you're sounding rather keen for a punishment?"  
  
"Just get on with it!"  
  
"My we are impatient, aren't we?"  
  
"Shall I get some water and the lube?"  
  
"First, admit that I was correct. Two minutes with you always ends up being two hours."  
  
"We don't have to do this, you know."  
  
"Impertinent boy. Consider it distraction and punishment in one. Now, why aren't you over my knee?"  
  
"Coming, sir!"  
  
"You will be. Soon."  
  
 **~fin~**


End file.
